Art for Art sake
by Chicky Babes
Summary: Can a picture paint a thousand words
1. Chapter 1

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

"C'mon Aaron it'll be fun"

Adam nudged his mate, he'd seen an advert for a evening art class and was trying to persuade Aaron to come along with him

"I'll be no good, all I can draw is stick men, it'll be a waste of time and money"

Aaron really didn't want to be pushed into attending the night class he'd rather spend his time propping up the bar of The Woolpack but he also knew his best mate and that he wouldn't give up until he'd at least he'd attended one class

"You never know there may be a life class, nice gorgeous young lady with a tiny waist and huge boobs" Adam laughed

"Well she wouldn't do anything for me"

Adam rolled his eyes "So are you up for it?"

Aaron pretended to think for a moment looking at Adams expectant face before giving up and agreeing to give the class at least one try

"Mint, I'll pick you up at 6pm so we can get there early" Adam said walking away

"Someones keen" His mate smiled and got back to the Ford Fiesta he'd been fixing before he was interupted

6pm on the dot Aaron heard the familiar rap on the door of Smithy Cottage

"It's okay Paddy, it's Adam and we are on our way out"

The vet looked up from the evening paper

"Okay, have a great time"

"Unlikely, but thanks anyway"

"Woah, hold up, what do you mean?"

"Nothing, look I gotta go, don't wait up"

Aaron grabbed his coat and opened the door to a beaming Adam

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Aaron?" the voice sounded from inside

"Yeah"

"To be continued"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" and he slammed the door shut

30 minutes later and the two young men were walking through the doors of the college where the art classes were being held, as they looked around they heard female laughter and a voice calling

"Oh looks like the models have turned up"

A large lady with a colourful kaftan approached the pair with her hand extended

"Don't look so worried I'm only kidding, the life class is net week, are you here to join the class?, I'm Hazel by the way and I'm the Tutor for this class" She shook both of their hands firmly before waving her arms around," so make yourselves comfortable"

As they'd got there early they had the choice of seats and decided not to sit at the front or at the back so both sat in the middle and were quickly surrounded by others wanting to learn about art and the techniques that make a good artist

Hazel spoke at length about why she became a Teacher, about her love of all art from the classic paintings through to graffiti art, the two young men found like the other students that they could listen to her talking for much longer, she was very knowledgable but she also made the class laugh with her sense of humour and her stories of some of the disasters that she'd seen both in her professional life but also the attempts that her students have made, for all no one had even picked up a paint brush or even a pencil, everyone agreed that they would be back the next week, even Aaron who was famous for not joining in had to admit that he'd enjoyed the evening and was looking forward to the next class.

The group was about to start to go their seperate ways when Aaron heard Hazel calling across the room

"Oh Jackson there you are"

Aaron swung round to see who this Jackson person was and felt like he'd had all the air punched out of his lungs.

Standing smiling at Hazel was Aaron idea of a Adonis, light brown curly hair, neatly trimmed beard, meltingly brown eyes, God He was absoultely gorgeous, but who was He?, What was he to Hazel and how did he get to speak to him?

TBC?

Should there be a second chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

For seven days all Aaron had thought about was Jackson, after seeing him that first night smiling at Hazel Aaron realised that he wanted that smile directed at him, He didn't get time to even introduce himself because Adam had announced that he was thirsty and that they should return to Emmerdale and wet the whistles at The Woolpack, the young mechanic had however managed to smile at Jackson as he passed him.

As He'd laid in bed that night every time he closed his eyes his mind was crowded with thoughts of Chocolate brown eyes He'd even dreamed of how Jackson's beard would feel brushing against his chin as they kissed, it was a dream he had little chance of repeating in real life but waking up with thoughts of the other mans lips was enough to give a feeling of contentment.

Getting ready for the second art class was proving difficult for Aaron he wanted to look nice without being obvious as he knew that he'd be subject to curiousity from Paddy and good natured ribbing from Adam, he stood in his bedroom looking at his clothes trying to decide what to wear when he heard Paddy shouting up that Adam had arrived, sighing Aaron picked out a pair of jeans and a top, he checked out his reflection before slipping on a pair of shoes, a quick splash of aftershave and he was running down the stairs.

Pddy was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching as Aaron thundered down them, as the younger man got near his he sniffed up

"Someone smells nice, you out on the pull?"

Aaron flushed up, looked over at Adam before answering Paddy

"No I'm not on the pull I'm just going out with Adam"

Paddy wasn't convinced

"You off into town?"

"No" and with that Aaron grabbed Adam by the arm and pushed him out of Smithy Cottage door

"Why all the secrecy?" The farmer wanted to know

"I'm not, but you know Paddy he wants to know everything so it's best to tell him nothing"

Adam slowly nodded his head as the pair climbed into the farmers car and headed for college

Aaron felt his pulse race as they pulled into the car park, he wondered if he'd get to see Jackson again, would he get the chance to speak to the other man?, he needed to find out who he was and what if anything he was to Hazel, Adam had joked that first week that he could be Hazel's lover, Aaron had almost choked on his pint, no way, that couldn't be their relationship surely.

Walking into the room the mechanic scanned the people already there looking for Jackson but he was disappointed he wasn't there, he did however hear the unmistakable sound of Hazel's laughter, she saw them enter ,excused herself from the group she was talking to and came forward.

" Welcome back, so good to see you both again, nice to know I didn't scare you off last time"

She came to a stop in front of the two young men

"Besides it's always good to have a couple of Fit lads in the class, you'll give Me something to feast my eyes on"

Hazel watched both the young men, Adam the younger of the two men she remembered seemed to be taking her commets as they were intended, a joke, but Aaron the quieter of the two seemed to think she was serious, she tried again to put him at his ease

"I'm only joking Aaron"

"Yeah, I know you are"

"Well tell your face that will you, you look terrified"

"I'm not"

"That's good then"

She linked her arm through Aarons and walked him to his seat, there waiting for him was an easle complete with paper and drawing pencils

"There you go Aaron, I'll just get the crowd sorted, then we can get started"

Hazel winked at Aaron before turning round a bellowing

"Right you lot find a seat, Tonight we are going to have a go at drawing some fruit"

Adam leaned into Aaron and whispered

"Well if that guy last week wasn't her lover perhaps you could apply for the position she seems to like you"

"No way"

Everyone was concentrating on their drawing, Hazel was proving to be a great Tutor she was constantly on hand to answer queries and to give support and advice when asked for, she wandered around the room without interupting her students, quite a task when you are as outgoing and loud as Hazel Rhodes.

Aaron was studying the paper in front of him, he'd made an attempt to draw the bowl of fruit but was struggling with certain outlines, he knew some of the students weren't as serious as him but he wanted to at least try to have a decent go at drawing, Hazel had been watching him and knew that this was the time for a little encouragement

"That's looking really good Aaron"

"You're joking right?"

"No I'm serious, have you drawn before?"

"Only stick men at school"

"Well, you've got real talent, what do you think of your work so far?"

"It's okay I suppose but I don't know how to do the lines to show the shape of the fruit whole"

Hazel studied Aaron's picture

"How about you make the front of the next piece of fruit the back edge of the fruit in front?"

Aaron thought for a second and suddenly what he'd been struggling with had been sorted

"Yeah, that'd work. thanks Hazel"

"Your welcome"

By the end of class everyone was showing their creations, but only if they wanted to, Aaron although a little reluctantly had shown his drawing to the rest of the class and everyone had to agree he had a real talent,

Adam's drawing was more of a comical take on the subject, but was still very good and it just served to show how two people could interpret a subject differently.

The boys were just putting their coats on when Hazel called over

"Adam, Aaron come and meet My son"

Aaron had his back to Hazel and rolled his eyes at Adam, why would he want to meet her son but as he turned round and saw those brown eyes looking at him he had his answer, Haze'sl son was Jackson.

Aaron's mouth went dry as he walked towards the man who had occupied his thoughts since he'd set eyes on him the previous week, he'd completely forgotten about Adam all he could think about was the gorgeous man standing looking back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

Aaron had started living for Thursday nights, those two hours at college with the chance of seeing Jackson again had become almost an addiction to the young mechanic, the second Thursday after Hazel had introduced Adam and Aaron to Jackson she'd wandered off to speak to some of the other students leaving the three young men standing awkwardly together

"So You're Hazel's son"

Aaron could have kicked himself, what a stupid thing to say, way to go Aaron, he's going to think you're a complete pratt

"Yeah what gave it away?"

Jackson asked he didn't sound like he ws taking the mickey but looking into his eyes Aaron could tell that he was finding this little interaction quite amusing

"Nothing, Hazel told us"

"Oh Aaron" Adam laughed then turned to Jackson "Don't mind my mate here he seems to have left his brain at home tonight, although he was okay early, so it could be something else that's making him a bit dippy now"

Jackson laughed out loud, then looked back at Aaron

"I don't know he looks okay to Me"

Before they got to talk anymore Hazel came back over

"Right My Darling" she cooed at her son "Time for home"

"Okay Mum, hope to see you both again"

Jackson picked up his mums portfolio before looking quickly at Adam and Aaron smiling and following Hazel out of the door

Aaron let out the breath he'd been holding

"Thanks Adam you just made me look like a right div"

"No mate" Adam nudged his mate as they both started to walk out of the class "You did that all by yourself, why didn't you talk to him, you obviously wanted to"

"I know" Aaron wailed "But when I tried I couldn't I just got tongue tied and now he'll think I'm a complete loser"

"No he won't, did you see as he left, he smiled at you, I think he likes you" Adam tried to reassure his mate

Aaron wanted to believe Adam but judging on his latest performance he just didn't think that anyone would especially someone a perfectly wonderful as Jackson.

The next Thursday Aaron only saw Jackson briefly he'd tried to get a chance to speak to the older man if only to try to let him see that he wasn't a loser and he could actually hold a conversation, Jackson waved at the pair of them but the next time Aaron looked up he was nowhere in sight.

A disappointed Aaron had climbed into bed that night kicking himself for not speaking to Jackson but dreaming of him any way and in his dreams they were together, they were in love and they were happy, He just wished that his dreams could come true.

Now it was Thursday again and he and Adam were once again sitting in the art classroom waiting to see what Hazel had in store for the students tonight

"Right gang" Hazel started "Tonight we are going to try some watercolours and for you big butch men you're going to like this" with a flourish she produced a vase of flowers, there was a groan from a couple of the other students "Now, now boys don't forget last week when the girls had to paint a picture of Jackson's hard hat tool belt and drill"

"Yeah, yeah" the male students agreed

At the mention of Jackson Aaron had immediately perked up, thinking back to the previous week when Hazel had produced Jackson work tools and announcing that her boy was a builder she was so proud of her son and liked to tell everyone who would listen about him nd the fact that he ran his own business as a builder, for Aaron it was great getting to know more about the man that he was falling for.

Watercolours had proved great fun and the vase of flowers no longer seen as just something that the girls would paint, by the end of class the students had produced a raft of painting, all good in their own right.

This was the time of night that Aaron liked best, any minute now Jackson would walk in, He'd look over at Aaron and smile, that smile had the mechanics knees turning to jelly and he felt giddy with excitement, he kept looking at the door but this time Jackson didn't walk in.

Hazel had packed up, but Jackson still hadn't shown up, Aaron was loitering trying to find an excuse to wait around, just for the chance of catching a glimpse of the builder.

"Right I better get going" Hazel announced "I need to catch the bus home tonight"

"Where's Jackson tonight?" Aaroncouldn't believe how disappointed he was that he wouldn't be seeing Jackson tonight "We'll give you a lift home won't we Adam"

"Sure" the young farmer agreed

"Oh, My boy has a date tonight"

Aaron's stomach plummented, Jackson was out with a girl, well that just proved that he didn't mean anything to the builder, he stood trying to take in this information, he wanted to cry but knew he couldn't in front of Hazel so instead he smiled weakly

"C'mon the Adam lets get Hazel home"

When Adam and Hazel walked away, Aaron sighed, he'd fooled himself into thinking he could have a future with Jackson but he was fooling himself no more, He was Gay, Jackson was straight so they'd never be together.


	4. Chapter 4

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

Aaron had decided that he wouldn't be going back to class the following Thursday, he couldn't keep torturing himself as he had been, he couldn't keep attending the class, couldn't spend time with Hazel in case Jackson was there, the young mechanic didn't think his heart could take it.

The weekend and early the following week his resolve didn't waiver but as Thursday approached he knew his resistance was wearing thin and that just nudge in the right direction would have him walking back through the college doors, that nudge came from Paddy.

The vet had been studying his young lodger for the previous few weeks and he'd definately noticed a difference in him, he seemed happier than Paddy had ever seen him, but then something happened and moody Aaron resurfaced, happy Aaron was the man that Paddy wanted back so he decided to confront him on what had gone on.

Making a special effort with the evening meal on Thursday gave the vet an excuse to talk to the reluctant young mechanic, during this Paddy had found out Aaron had been going to Art classes with Adam had fallen for a guy, Jackson he thought his name was, that Jackson hadn't been there the previous week so Aaron had decided to abandon further classes in favour of brooding in his room, well, Paddy wasn't going to allow that to happen so had bundled a surprised Aaron into his car and had driven him to Hotten college making the mechanic only 10 minutes late for class.

"Thanks Paddy" Aaron climbed out of the car

"Sure, You okay getting back?"

"Yeah, I'll get a lift back with Adam" the door to the car was slammed as Aaron jogged across the car park and into the college

Paddy smiled, Aaron was his own worst enemy sometimes he should just go with the flow, He pulled out of the car park and headed back to Emmerdale.

Hazel was in full flow when Aaron walked in, she didn't stop but smiled warmly when she saw the young man enter and take his seat

"Thought you weren't coming" Adam whispered

"Wasn't but then a wise man talked to Me so here I am"

"Didn't know you knew anyone wise" the young farmer sniggered

"I'll tell Paddy you said that"

Hazel appeared at their side, she looked at Aaron and smiled

"Adam said you weren't coming back to class, I was disappointed because you've got real talent, so what changed?"

"Nothing, Adam must have got it wrong"

"Okay, good, right class just to let you know for the next two weeks it will be life models next week a lovely young lady" the male students wolf whistled "Okay, calm down the following week the model will be male, just to keep everything even"

Everyone congregated together at break and discussed the next two weeks, life classes were what most of the students were looking forward to most, for obvious reasons.

At the end of the night Aaron seemed in a rush to get out but Adam had gone to talk to Hazel meaning that Aaron had to wait for him to finish as he was getting a lift home with the farmer, suddenly every sense in the mechanics body sprang to life just as if someone had plugged him in and switched on the electricity and he knew why, Jackson had just walked in.

Standing waiting Adam waved him over just in time for him to hear Jackson thank Adam for taking Hazel home the previous week

"No problem, Hazel said you had a date, did you have a good time?"

"Adam" Aaron warned

"No, that's okay, and it wasn't a date I was out with friends who are about to emmigrate to Australia"

Aaron nearly dropped his canvass as he listened to the builder talking, so he hadn't been on a date at all, but how had Hazel got it wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

Adam was exicited, tonight was a life model class and Hazel had promised that the first model would be a female, Adam was fairly slobbering at the thought he'd even turned up at Smithy Cottage a full 30 minutes early and was itching to get going, he wanted to bag a good seat where he could see everything and he was telling Aaron to get a move on knowing that the other men in the class would be having the same idea.

Sitting in class Aaron had chosen his usual seat where as all the other male students had formed a line at the front to get birds eye view of the beauty that Hazel had promised, just as Hazel was coming into class Adam's phone went off

"Hiya Dad, What, no, okay I'm on My way" the farmer snapped his phone closed picked up his coat and turned to Aaron "Sorry, gatta go the cows had got loose and one is in a ditch so I'll have to go and pull it out with the tractor" he shrugged his shoulders "Just when it was about to get interesting too"

"Do you need a hand" the young mechanic enquired

"Nah, stay here enjoy oogling the female model" Adam raised an eye brow at his mate

"Yeah, yeah very funny and don't worry about me I'll get the bus home"

"Aaron mate" Adam put a hand on Aaron's shoulder "I wasn't worried"

Adam stopped briefly to speak to Hazel before dashing out of the door

Hazel clapped her hands together to get the classes attention, "Sorry gang I'm going to be disappointing some of you but Kelly the life model for tonight has cold so she won't be modelling for us"

There was a sound of discontent from the male students

"But at very short notice and at great expense" Hazel continued the students quitened down to listen "We do have a male model"

The female students immediately started to pay extra attention

"So welcome to the stage our model for tonight, the gorgeous, the amazing, Jackson Walsh"

Aaron thought he'd heard wrong, Jackson was modelling, but looking at the stage, there walking on sure enough was the builder, wrapped in a dressing gown and he didn't even look nervous.

Some of the women wolf whistled and one shouted "Get um off" to which Jackson just smiled and pretended to start stripping

Aaron's palms had started to sweat at the thought of seeing Jackson naked, would he be able to control the stirrings of his body?, he wanted to see the builders body but didn't at the same time, he was also annoyed by the girls shouting, he didn't like them thinking of Jackson as just a piece of meat.

Hazel shushed the class before turning to her son she said something very quietly.

Jackson sat on a stool before letting the dressing gown slip from his shoulders to pool at his waist covering his genitals.

Aaron realised he was staring but seeing the builder like this he felt like a starving man who had been given a feast to eat and he just didn't know where to start it was only when Hazel asked him what medium he would be using that he shook himself, turning to look, he chose pencil.

"Good choice " Hazel agreed "Just don't be afraid draw what you see okay"

"Yeah" Aaron cleared his throat "Yeah I will"

Looking at Jackson sitting on stage seeming to be completely at home Aaron nervously started to draw, the first few lines faint until his confidence grew as he studied the builders toned body, He was absolutely gorgeous well proportioned with rock solid hard abdominal muscles obviously from long hours of physical work, he licked his lips and worked on the drawing totally absorbed in his task, when he was happy with how he had drawn Jackson torso he concentrated on his nipples, letting his mind wander from drawing them to day dreaming about touching them, he licked his very dry lips again and shifted on his chair to try to relieved the now tighteness in his jeans.

Hazel walked around checking the students progress, there were some really talented students, working with chalks, pastels and paints and then there was Aaron who had chosen to use artist pencils, standing behind the mechanic she had to stifle her gasp, the drawing he was doing of her son was stunning it showed his body fit and toned which was completely correct but what stunned Hazel was looking at her sons face on the picture Aaron was drawing it was clearly Jackson but there was so much emotion in the composition she could feel tears stinking her eyes, it was in that moment that she realised that Aaron was falling in love with her beautiful boy.

Aaron had lost all sense of time, his whole purpose now was to capture Jackson's essence into his picture he took quick looks between the living breathing Jackson and the Jackson starting to appear on the paper in front of him, He used shading to define Jackson's jaw speckled with hair and slight shadows under his eyes, for once he didn't struggle with what he was drawing he didn't question it, he just went where his fingers led.

Two hours passed in the blink of an eye, Aaron was still working as Hazel shouted that it was time to pack up, he kept checking until Hazel stepped up to him

"Aaron, time to go home" she looked again at the work Aaron had done "It's wonderful, perfect, it doesn't need anything else doing to it"

"D'you think?"

"Absolutely, can I show this to Jackson? to the class?"

"If you want"

Everyones work was looked at but the whole class agreed that Aaron's picture was outstandingly good, Aaron was concerned that people might guess what he was thinking and feeling whilst capturing Jackson but all the comments centred around Aaron's growing talent, by the end the mechanic was enjoying basking in the praise of the other students.

Once Jackson was dressed he climbed down from the stage and chatted to some of the students totally relaxed and not in the slightest bit uncomfortable that these people had seen him almost naked, Hazel too was chatting so Aaron made his way to the door intending to catch the next bus back to Emmerdale.

"Not so fast young man" Hazel voice carried easily to Aaron at the door "Jackson'll take you home won't you My sweetheart?"

"Yes Mum"

"You don't have to" Aaron's heart rate increased just thinking about spending some more time with the builer

"You looked after Mum for me so it the least I can do"

"Actually it was Adam" Aaron started

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth" Jackson smiled "C'mon" he led the way to his van parked in the car park.

Aaron had to squeeze up close to Jackson giving Hazel room to get in because Hazel had said to drop her off first and then onto Emmerdale, as she got out of the van she'd suggested that they should go for a drink in the village, there seemed to be some unspoken conversation going on between mother and son but Aaron was so excited he didn't question Hazels motive for suggesting it.

Pulling away Jackson looked quickly at Aaron who had reluctantly moved slightly away from the builder before saying

"Well I hope your local does a decent pint coz I could do with it after tonight, My Mam I love her to bits but she does land Me in some situations take tonight I only found I was modelling as I walked through the door she had to wait until then coz she knew I'd run if she told me any earlier" Jackson was shaking his head and smiling as he was talking "So where am I taking you again?"

"The Woolpack in Emmerdale"

Jackson couldn't see because he was driving and the cab of the van was dark but Aaron had the biggest smile on his face because he was getting to spend some time with the builder on his own. He felt like all his Christamses had come at once.


	6. Chapter 6

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

Sitting in The Woolpack with Jackson Aaron was acutely aware of the eyes on him, when they'd walked in earlier Aaron told Jackson to grab a table and that he'd get the drinks in, checking what he wanted before walking up to the bar.

"Hiya Love" Chas was behind the bar wiping the spills up "What can I get you and..."

"Two pints please" He refused to give his mam any information, paying his money he walked up the table and placed Jackson's drink in front of him "There you go"

Jackson took a long drink closing his eyes to savour the taste "Umm, yeah it is a good pint"

Aaron stood mesmerised watching Jackson as he licked his lips watching his tongue trace the edges before swallowing the cool liquid, sitting down quickly when Jackson opened his eyes.

"Is it me or is everyone staring?"

Aaron didn't need to look around he knew there were being watched but he did anyway "Yeah, welcome to the village of the damned"

"What!"

"No, sorry it's not that bad, there just an inquisative lot" the mechanic took a drink before continuing "So I better give you a quick rundown in case you decide to come back" which he desperately wanted him to "Behind the bar is Chastity, sitting at the bar is Cain then we have Zach and Lisa sitting with Marlon and Shadrack and at the next table there's Genesis and Nickhil, oh not forgetting Charity and Jai"

"God it makes My name not nearly so bad"

"Guess what?, most of them are Dingles, and they are My family"

"No way"

"Yes way, Chastity is my mam she's known as Chas, Zach and Lisa Uncle and Aunt, Cain another Uncle, Marlon sme sort of cousin, Shadrack My Grandad, Genesis and Charity two further Aunts, Nickhil and Jai no relation but still have stupid names so they should be family really"

Jackson was sitting listening totally agog at what he was hearing "With those kind of names you really should be grateful that your mam called you Aaron"

"Yeah don't I know it"

They both laughed, sitting enjoying each others company and enjoying the drink, looking around Jackson checked out Aaron's family they looked like a colourful bunch but they can't be that bad because Aaron was one of them.

Walking out of the pub Aaron was once again aware of eyes following him and Jackson but he didn't look back just kept watching Jackson in front enjoying how his hips swung when he walked and the rustle of denim he followed the builder down the steps to the van parked a little way down the lane.

Standing with the van door open Jackson turned to look at the Mechanic he seemed to delaying getting in the van, the curtisy light shining behind him illuminated the builder, Aaron caught his breath Jackson was a vision standing in the muted light of the van he couldn't help himself he moved forward placed a hand on the builder neck before leaning forward and placing his lips gently on those of the older man.

For a second both men stood there doing nothing before Aaron let out a low groan and sliding his lips more firmly onto those of Jackson's the hand on the builders neck started to stroke the short hairs there and the mechanics other hand rested on the builders waist, he started to move his lips tentatively until he felt the builder respond deepening the kiss, leaning back onto the door trim allowing the mechanic to move to stand between his legs, it was dark there and with no one to disturb them the pair stood kissing.

When eventually Jackson pulled away from the kiss realisation hit Aaron and he immediately started to apologise

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I shouldn't have done that but you don't know how long I've wanted to" He waited for Jackson to raise his fist to smash it into his face but it didn't happen instead a hand ran up his chest round his neck to pull him into another heated kiss.

This time when he raised his head Jackson didn't let go of Aaron's neck but rested his fore head against Aaron's breathing quickly just as he was about to kiss Aaron again they heard laughter coming from the pub so they stepped apart.

Cain walked past and smirked at Aaron "Thought he'd have been long gone by now our Aaron, you still saying your goodnights" he sniggered as he walked unsteadily passed the pair

"Do one Cain" Aaron growled

"Just like you wish you were doing him!"

Aaron went to grab his uncle, angry at what he was saying but Jackson placing a hand on his arm stopped him instead he looked into deep chocolate brown eyes making him forget everything but Jackson and that he'd been kissing him just a few moments earlier, he didn't want to ruin what could possibly be starting with the builder by arguing with his drunken Uncle.

Cain carried on walking laughing

"Sorry about him"

"Don't be" Jackson said climbing into his van and closing the door but winding down the window "Look I've got to go, but" He seemed to hesitate

Aaron held his breath, surely that couldn't be the end of it, but what if it was, what if this had all been a mistake, no, he refused to believe that, and the way that Jackson had been kissing him, no definately not a mistake

"Do you perhaps want to go out?, Tomorrow?" the builder asked

Aaron for a second didn't think he'd heard Jackson correctly

"Aaron?"

"Uh"

"Tomorrow, do you want to meet up with Me?"

"Yeah, YES"

"Great, I'll ring you" Jackson then clapped his hand to his head "No I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"I don't have your number!"

"Oh, just a sec" Aaron quickly typed Jackson's number into his phone off the side of the van before pressing send

Jackson's phoned chirped, he opened it, "Yeah got it, okay see you Tomorrow?"

"Can't wait"

Aaron stood on the side of the road and watched as the builders van disappeared from sight, before jumping up and punching the air.

Walking through the door Jackson saw his Mam studying the portraits of himself, he knew which one he liked best and that was Aaron's

"What you doing?"

Hazel turned at the sound of Jackson's voice

"I'm just looking, they're all good but Aaron's, well, it's beautiful, what do you think?"

"Yeah it is, and before you ask yes I had a good time with Aaron after we dropped you off, infact we are going out Tomorrow night"

"That was quick work"

"Oh and another thing " Jackson said as he headed up the stairs to bed "Aaron kissed Me"

"Get back down these stairs and spill" Hazel shouted up after Jackson but all she heard was her son's bedroom door closing just has his phone sprang into life.


	7. Chapter 7

Art for Art Sake

Disclaimer applies

24, that's all Aaron could think, 24 little hours until he'd see Jackson again, 24 hours and then he be with the builder would be able to see those gorgeous brown eyes, hear his laughter, touch his lips, that last thought had the mechanic smiling. He was laid on his bed with his mobile beside him he kept flicking to Jackson's number, should he ring him? what excuse could he use?, perhaps he could just ring to make sure he got home safely, without over thinking it he simply pressed the dial button and waited...

Jackson had just got to the top of the stairs when his mobile started ringing, he could hear his Mam shouting "Get back down here and spill" He didn't, he just carried on into his room and shut the door before answering the ring having seen the display - Aaron calling

"Hey"

"Jackson?"

"Yeah"

There was silence, while he was waiting for Aaron to speak Jackson laid on his bed still with the phone firmly to his ear, still nothing

"Aaron, you still there?"

Jackson could hear breathing, could almost sense the conflict going on in Aaron's head

"Aaron, say something"

"I... I was just checking you got home okay" Aaron's voice sounded unsure

"Really?, that's very nice of you, yeah just got in when you rang"

Once again there was silence, Jackson waited, but after another few seconds he asked

"Why'd you really ring?"...

Aaron had been virtually struck dumb when Jackson answered his phone, for some reason he'd got it into his head that the builder would check the display, see it was him calling and would let it go to answerphone, so when he heard his voice he really didn't know why he'd rang. After a few seconds the mechanic had gathered enough of his thoughts together and asked if Jackson had got home alright, to which the builder had confirmed that yes he had and then there was more silence, Aaron laid there mentally kicking himself as the silence stretched on, finally Jackson asked

"Why did you really ring?"... "Look if you've changed your mind about Tomorrow night, it's okay"

Even as Jackson was saying the words he was silently praying that that wasn't the reason for this call

"No I haven't changed My mind" the younger man hastely reassured "If I tell you the real reason I rang do you promise not to laugh?"

"Aaron, why would I laugh?"

There was a sigh, another few seconds of silence

"I was missing you, I know that sounds daft, but I was and just wanted to hear your voice, corny I know"

"No Aaron, not corny, not corny at all, infact I'm glad you rang"

"Why?"

"Coz I get to hear your voice too"

Both young men relaxed and each laying on their beds spent the next few minutes just idley chatting about nothing important

"Well" Jackson eventually said "I better get My beauty sleep I've got a big date Tomorrow night and I want to look My best"

"Oh Yeah" Aaron replied it was obvious from his voice that he was smiling "Someone drop dead gorgeous I'm guessing!"

"You're not wrong there" Jackson agreed "He is gorgeous and he has the most amazing Blue eyes, he's fit and he is a phenominal kisser"

"Shut up, you're making Me blush" Aaron countered

"Wish I could see that"

"Well say all that again Tomorrow night and you probably will"

"You fishing for compliments?"

"No, So I'll see you Tomorrow?"

"For Sure"

"Okay, well I let you go"

"Yeah, Okay"

"Jackson?"

"Yeah"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Aaron"

Jackson looked at his phone, it had gone dead, Aaron had rang off "Sweet Dreams"

Aaron was laid on his bed with a huge grin on his face sure that when he did finally get to sleep his dreams would be invaded by the builder with the deep chocolate brown eyes.

Tomorrow night coudn't come soon enough for either of them


	8. Chapter 8

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

Why was it taking so long?, Aaron found himself thinking this not for the first time that day, every minute felt like and hour and those hours were taking forever to roll past.

When Aaron had woken up that morning it was with a smile on his face, he'd spent the night dreaming of Jackson or more precisely he'd been dreaming of kissing the builder and a whole lot more, so much so that he'd woken up with a hard on, he taken advantage of this and used his hand to pleasure himself the whole time imagining it to be Jackson's hands on his body, he'd even cried out his name as he came all over his stomach.

Jackson too had spent the night thinking about the younger man closing his eyes and picturing every detail of the mechanics face, the way he smiled, that smile reaching his baby blue eyes making them even bluer if that was possible, how he dipped his head when he was feeling awkward all of these things just endeared Aaron to Jackson even more.

When his alarm had gone off that morning he flung back the covers determined to greet the day, get on with it, get it over with because the night was calling and he was fully intending to spend the biggest part of it with the mechanic.

Aaron had got through the morning without any comments about him being distracted, he had kept checking his phone for messages but only when he was sure that no one was watching him, so far no messages which had Aaron wondering when and where he would be meeting Jackson later.

Lunch time came and the usual choices had to be made, Pub or Cafe, not much to decide really, if he went to the pub he'd have to sit with Cain and Ryan, it was bad enough working with them but to have to explain why he was checking his phone, well he knew he couldn't handle that, so that just left the Cafe.

In the end it was nearly 4pm before Aaron heard from Jackson and when he did he wasn't happy because Jackson had texted to say he wasn't available that night, he was cancelling their date, no reason and nothing about organising another date, Aaron kicked the tyre of the car he was fixing before chucking the wrench to the ground and storming off up the road to Smithy Cottage where he stomped up the stairs and flung himself on his bed.

Cain had watched that little scene with his usual smirk before he looked at Ryan and laughed "Looks like Juliette is not going to get his Romeo"

"C'mon Cain" Ryan laughed "If this doesn't go well, we'll suffer his bad mood for days"

"Oh Yeah, I hadn't thought about that, so you coming for a pint"

"Why not"

The evening was long and lonely, Aaron hadn't moved off his bed since he'd slammed home those few hours earlier, He'd had a text of Adam asking what he was doing, he'd ignored that and Paddy had knocked on his door which had remained firmly closed before asking if he was okay, once again Aaron ignored the vet until eventually he'd given up and had gone back downstairs.

The stars were out, owls could be heard hooting in the night sky the gentle breeze rustled through the trees and the moon shone down on the earth as there wasn't a cloud in the sky, Aaron lay unmoving on his bed pretending to be asleep but his mind was too full of questions that sleep just wouldn't come to the mechanic.

Aaron was sure he'd heard something but couldn't be bothered to look, there it was again he was sure something was hitting his window, sighing he rolled off the bed stood up walked across the room to look out, for a second he couldn't see anything and then on the lawn he saw a shadowy figure who's arm lifted and a small pebble was launched at his window, it looked like Jackson but why would he be here after all he was the one would had cancelled their date was he here just to rub salt into the wound?.

Standing on the lawn Jackson was throwing pebbles at Aaron's window, he wasn't even sure the mechanic was home, he hadn't texted him again after that afternoon cancelling their date because to be honest he'd been too busy, when he'd finally got things sorted he'd just headed straight for Emmerdale in the hope that Aaron would be there and willing to see him, he raised his arm again and released another pebble at the window, was that a movement he saw?, yes, it was, then he saw a soft light coming from the room he was aiming for, next thing Aaron was at the window, Jackson continued to look up at the window and the young man who had ocupied his thoughts even as chaos had been unleashed around him.

Aaron stood for a minute then he opened the window and leaned out

"What'd you want?" he whispered harshly

"Will you come down? I need to talk to you"

"Right, so you think you can just turn up here and I'd be waiting what happen the other guy? see you for what you really are?"

"Aaron what you talking about?"... "Let Me in so's I can explain to you"..."Please"

Jackson was stood on the door step as Aaron opened the door but he wasn't letting the builder in

"Well"

"Look I'm sorry alright"

"No, not alright, you knew how much I was looking forward to spending this evening with you, but then you just go and dump me"

"Aaron, it wasn't like that"

"Well what was it like"

The builder sighed rubbed his eyes and Aaron noticed how tired he looked

"My Mam flooded the house this afternoon, I've spent the last 7 hours cleaning up, My Mam was so upset I drove her to My Aunt Polly's so she doesn't have to deal with the mess, I didn't have time to explain earlier so after I dropped her off I came straight here to see you, to explain to you, I didn't even know if you'd be home, I just hoped.

Aaron stood back and opened the door wider

"Come on in you look shattered"

As Jackson went to walk past Aaron he smiled weakly

"Thanks"

Aaron watched him as he walked into the kitchen there was no way he was letting Jackson drive again tonight he looked dead on his feet.

"No Jackson, go upstairs, My room is the 1st door on the left at the top of the landing"

"I can't ask you to let Me stay here" Jackson not only looked ready to drop but he sounded it too

"You didn't ask I'm telling you, you're not driving anywhere else tonight so just do as you're told and climb into My bed, I'll make you a drink and bring it up"

Too tired to argue Jackson simply nodded his head and wearily climbed the stairs as Aaron switched the kettle on.

Waiting for the kettle to boil gave Aaron a few minutes to reflect on what he thought was happening and what had really happened, he gave himself a mental telling off, he was too quick to think bad things because he didn't think he was worth much, but looking at Jackson tonight and the trouble he'd been through and he still wanted to come and see Aaron made him realise that perhaps he was worth bothering with after all.

Quietly opening the door to his room Aaron could see that Jackson was in his bed eyes closed and for a second the mechanic thought he was asleep until Jackson spoke

"It's okay I'm awake" He opened his eyes to look at Aaron as he came forward with a mug in each hand

"You okay?"

Aaron placed the mugs on the bedside cabinet, wanting to make things better for the builder but not knowing how he bent down and softly placed his lips on those of the older man.


	9. Chapter 9

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

The radio was playing, Paddy was hummimg away, he had a piece of toast hanging between his teeth and was busy buttering another when Aaron walked in

"Morning Sunshine, You in a better mood? " the vet managed to mubble and still keep control of his breakfast

"Yeah, sorry about yesterday" Aaron sat at the table and poured himself a mug of tea

The two men were silent as they sat together at the table, then there was a thud from upstairs which had the vet first raising his eyes to the ceiling and then to the younger man

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Well yesterday I was supposed to go out with Jackson but he texted to say he couldn't make it"

"So that's why you were in a bad mood" Paddy interrupted

"Yeah, pretty much, so late last night he turned up outside, I was so mad I was gonna ignore him, but I'm glad I didn't"

"Go on"

"Turned out Hazel, that's Jackson's Mam"

"And your college tutor"

"Yeah, anyway, She flooded their house yesterday, so that's why we couldn't go out, He'd spent hours trying to sort it out and then still came all this way to see Me, it was really late and he looked Knackered so I said he could stay here I hope you don't mind"

Paddy got up from the table put his hand on the mechanic shoulder

"I'd have been annoyed if you hadn't"

Aaron smiled at the vet

"Thanks, I'll go and see if he's awake" with that Aaron filled another mug with tea and climbed back up the stairs

Paddy was stood thinking in the kitchen, Where had Aaron slept?, not with Jackson he was sure, their relationship was too new to be at that stage yet.

Aaron decided he had better knock before he walked in even though it was his room, he didn't want to catch Jackson with his pants down, well actually he did but this wasn't the right time, when they did get down to that, and Aaron was sure they would, it would be more romantic than their present situation.

Jackson had woken up slightly confused, he rubbed his eyes as consciousness returned and with it the events of the previous day, he couldn't believe how much had happened, how upset his mam had been, she'd been in tears and kept repeating "It's all My fault" for all that was the fact Jackson couldn't stay mad with his Mam, he'd made a pack a bag driven her to his Aunt Polly's and told her to stay there that he would be in touch once he had got the house back to some sort of order, he'd then driven to Emmerdale hoping to see Aaron but never thinking he would end up staying the night with the mechanic, he was however, grateful that the younger man had first of all spoken to him and secondly that he'd made him stay, if he was honest he didn't think he'd have the energy to drive back home and then face the devastation that was waiting for him, if infact the house was even habitable.

The bedroom door opened and Jackson watched Aaron look towards the bed smiling when he realised that He was awake

"Thought you might fancy a drink"

Jackson took the mug and took a large mouthful enjoying the hot liquid as it slipped down his throat

"Thanks I needed that, what happened to the drink you brought Me last night?"

"You fell asleep holding it" Aaron sat on the side of the bed facing Jackson "so I took it off you, no wonder you're so thirsty now especially as you said you didn't get much to eat or drink yesterday"

The two men looked at each other

"Thanks for letting Me stay, for understanding, for being so wonderful"

There it was again the dipped head that proved that once again Aaron was feeling awkward

"Anytime" the younger man spoke quietly as he smiled at the man laying in his bed "So what can I do today to help"

"Aaron you don't have to"

"I want to, I want to help, now how about I go make some breakfast and then we can get over to your place see how bad it really is" he got up from the bed and headed to the door as he put his hand on the handle

"Aaron"

Aaron turned and looked back at the builder

"Thankyou, for everything"

"You're Welcome, bathroom is across the landing, be down in five minutes and I'll have more tea and toast waiting"

Jackson laid smiling before getting up, using the bathroom getting dressed and joining the mechanic in the kitchen.

Walking into Jackson's house an hour later Aaron was shocked to see that the whole of the ceiling in the lounge had come down, the bathroom was obviously directly above the lounge so when it had flooded it had come straight through the light fitting on the ceiling, furniture had been piled on top of each other, dinning chairs on the table, coffee table on the setee and the all pushed to one side of the room trying to avoid as much damage as possible.

Taking his jacket off he looked at Jackson who was just standing looking about

"So what can I do?"

Jolted out of his thoughts Jackson turned to the mechanic

"I've ordered so space heaters they'll be arriving soon will you keep and eye out for them and set them going. I'll go and see how things are upstairs"

Jackson made to move but Aaron put his hand on his arm, he looked down and then at the mechanic before walking into his arms grateful that Aaron seemed to know he could do with a hug

The rest of the day Jackson spent on the phone speaking to his contacts in the building trade or onto the insurance company, Aaron set the heaters up opened the windows for ventalation, made tea and generally acted as dogs body if Jackson needed anything then Aaron would fetch it each time receiving a smile in acknowledgement that the builder was glad he was there.

Paddy rang Aaron late afternoon insisting that Jackson should come home with the mechanic once they were finished, Aaron was more than happy with that but Jackson had said he could find somewhere else to stay Aaron had looked at the builder

"What'll I tell Paddy? He said you have to stay with us, he's made a casserole and he's got cans in so you have to stay" passing Jackson his jacket Aaron checked again that the heaters were off and that the windows were closed and locked.

"Come on then" the builder laughed "I'm starving"

Jackson was having a long bath at Paddy's insistance, they'd got back to Smithy Cottage and were greeted by the most delicious smells making both mens stomachs grumble and remind them that they hadn't eaten since breakfast, Jackson had packed a bag which Aaron had placed in his room, paddy had raised an eye at that but hadn't commented yet.

"So, how were things" Paddy asked once Jackson had gone into the bathroom

"A mess, but Jackson has lots of contacts so hopefully they'll be back in soon"

"Aaron, I noticed you put Jackson's bag in your room"

"Paddy, we're not sleeping together if that's what you think, I mean I don't know him well enough for that" Aaron blushed pink just talking about it.

"So where did you sleep last night"

"On My bed"

"With Jackson"

"He was in the bed,I was on the bed"

"Oh I see"..."And where do you intend to sleep tonight?"

"Same place"... "Is that okay?"

"Yes, just be careful, okay"

"Yeah"..."Paddy"... "Thanks"

Aaron opted for a shower, had towelled himself dry in the bathroom and put on clean T Shirt and shorts before once again entering his bedroom, he couldn't help but look at Jackson who was under the covers but awake.

Jackson watched as Aaron came into the room, he looked gorgeous, freshly washed and smelling good enough to eat, Jackson knew that Aaron had slept on top of the covers the previous night but now as the mechanic walked over to the bed Jackson raised the covers and waited.

"Are you sure Jackson?"

"Are you?"

Aaron slipped under the covers, turned to look at Jackson illuminated by the soft light of the bedside lamp and rested his head on the pillow.

It was Jackson this time that kissed Aaron.


	10. Chapter 10

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

A/N Just wanted to say a big thankyou to all who review especially Shawnyola who doesn't miss a chapter

Thursday and surprisingly Art class was still on, Hazel had either texted or phoned all the students confirming although not living at home she still intended that classes would continue as normal.

When Aaron had woken on the previous Sunday morning it was once again with a smile on his face because this morning he could feel Jackson's chest against his back as the builder cuddled into him, could feel the feather light breaths on his neck and his arm not exactly draped over the mechanic but laid on his side and his hand resting on his thigh felt so natural.

They had once again spent the day at Jackson's house and by the end of it all the rubbish had been piled into a skip which had arrived the previous day the Lounge carpet had been pulled up, the furniture now sorted into pieces that could be salvaged and pieces beyond repair, the skip had soon been filled, Jackson wanting to get it done and the skip removed before Hazel came to the house knowing she would be devastated at losing some of her beloved furniture.

Jackson had decided to stay at his house that night as workmen were expected early Monday morning, Aaron was disappointed he'd got used to having Jackson around even though it had only been two days and two blissful nights, he knew that this night he'd miss the builder, miss feeling his arms around him but understood the need for Jackson to be there so he could get the work under way.

Jackson had driven Aaron back to the village even though the younger man had offerred to get the bus, truth be known the builder wanted just those few extra minutes with the mechanic, as they pulled up outside Smithy Cottage they both sat there neither one wanting to be the one to bring an end to their time together, finally the builder had turned to Aaron slipped a hand round his neck and brought him closer before dipping his head and bringing their lips together.

Now sitting in the classroom with Adam chatting excitedly about the female life model all Aaron could think about was Jackson He'd not seen him since Sunday night when he'd dropped him off in the village, yes they'd text and phoned but hadn't actually got to spend any time together

"Don't you Aaron?"... "Aaron"

Aaron stopped craning his head and turned to his friend

"What"

"I said I'm hoping the life model is drop dead gorgeous just like last week's don't you"

While listening to his friend he hadn't seen Jackson walk in with Hazel, hadn't seen the builder search the room looking for him and smiling when he'd spotted him walking up behind him he leaned in and whispered in his ear

"Hiya Gorgeous, can I have a quiet word?"

Goosebumps errupted all down Aaron's spine hearing Jackson's voice, he slowly turned to look into those deep brown eyes, he could barely keep his eyes off the builder's lips as he listened to those words, he nodded finding that his voice had temporarely left him and followed the builder out of the class.

Standing in the corridor Jackson looked around for somewhere less public where he could talk to Aaron and perhaps be able to kiss him, that's all he'd thought about since Sunday night after the younger man had climbed down from the van, he'd watched him open Smithy door before he turned and waved.

Aaron found himself being gently pushed into an empty classroom the door being firmly closed behind them and then he'd felt the builders lips on his own and he'd immediately returned the kiss gently at first but soon he couldn't help himself he groaned softly as he attacked the older mans lips.

"Aaron" Jackson softly moaned as their lips parted "God I've missed you" he laughed at his own words, never before had a man affected him so much so quickly

"I've missed you too" Aaron kissed the builder again enjoying the feeling of Jackson's lips moving against his own

They broke apart for the second time Jackson reached up and stroked Aaron's cheek "Can I take you out Tomorrow Night?"

"Do you think this time we'll actually make it?" Aaron smiled

"Oh Yeah, I'll not stand you up again, can you be ready for 7pm?"

"Sure, why?"

"It's a surprise all I'll say is bring a jacket just in case"

"Why, what are you planning?" Aaron asked suspiciously

Jackson just shook his head dropped his lips quickly to the mechanic's before opening the door pushing him out "Go on, go enjoy your drawing this week's life model"

Aaron laughed as he walked away "Bet she's not as gorgeous as last week's" he turned before rejoining the class and winked at Jackson.


	11. Chapter 11

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

Early Friday morning Aaron heard his phone indicating a text had been received, usually at that ungodly hour he'd have ignored it opting for a little bit long under the duvet, but not today, it just might be a text off Jackson so he reached for his phone hoping that if it was it wasn't him cancelling like he had done the previous Friday.

Jackson was laid in bed he'd been awake a while thinking about the mechanic and what he had planned for him later that day, the house was starting to come together and Jackson was relieved about that it meant that he could really look forward to his date with Aaron, laying there he couldn't not send him a good morning text.

Aaron looked at the screen the message was from Jackson but he wasn't cancelling he was infact double checking that Aaron still wanted to go out later and had started his message with "Morning Handsome, hope you slept well, really looking forward to tonight, please say you still want to see Me later" and he'd finished his message with a kiss and a smiley face

That's one Aaron thought, he was going to keep count of all the kisses Jackson put on his texts so he could collect them later, he quickly typed his reply not forgetting to add his own kisses at the end, he had confirmed that he was definately free later and like Jackson he was really looking forward to spending the evening with the builder.

Lunch time and Aaron received another text of the builder it simply read "Less than 6 hours til I see U, can't wait" this time the older man had simply signed J and it had two kisses so that made 3 that Aaron promised himself he'd be collecting before the night was through.

Standing in his room Aaron scanned through his wardrobe looking for something nice to wear the only clue Jackson had given him was that he may need a jacket, would they be going for a drink?, something to eat? would jeans and a casual shirt be okay? all these questions and no answers, then his phone which was laying on his bed chirped "I'm outside, hurry up I want to kiss you" no name but there didn't need to be one and three kisses just for good measure making Aaron smile, the number was certainly rising and he was looking forward to making good on his promise to collect them all tonight.

Jackson had pulled up outside Smithy Cottage he was early but he couldn't wait a minute longer to see the mechanic, he'd sent a text and then waited impatiently for Aaron, five minutes later and the younger man was walking towards the van, Jackson's mouth went dry as he drank in the sight Aaron in grey/blue jeans and a dark shirt, he looked sexy as hell, Jackson knew he had a soppy grin on his face as the mechanic opened the door and climbed in but he couldn't care less, he was happy, Aaron made him happy.

"Hi" Aaron suddenly found himself feeling shy and he had no idea why

"Hi" Jackson responded, he continued to look at Aaron

"What, have I got something on My face?"

"Yeah, Me" Jackson said before he captured Aaron in his arms and he laid his lips on those of the man that he'd spent all day thinking about.

When they came up for air they both smiled feeling better, Jackson started up the van and headed out of the village, when he wasn't changing gear he kept his hand on Aaron's knee and the younger man couldn't have been happier.

Jackson had been driving for about 30 minutes and in that time he hadn't given Aaron any clues on where they were going when the mechanic had asked he'd simply replied "Wait and see"

Finally they pulled up on the bank of a secluded lake, the sun was just starting to dip, looking around it was clear that they were the only two people there, Aaron looked at Jackson still confused and didn't move when Jackson got out opened the back doors of the van and started to unpack stuff.

Waiting a couple of minutes he couldn't stand the suspense any longer so he climbed down out of the cab and went in search of the builder, He found Jackson near the edge of the lake, he had a couple of blankets which he had spread on the ground, some cushions which he'd simply dropped leaving them were they landed, he was now staring to unpack a picinic basket when he looked up at Aaron standing there.

"Do you like it?"

Aaron was stunned, Jackson had really thought this through and had gone to all this trouble, how could he not like it?

"It's perfect" Walking forward he wrapped himself around the builder and plundered his lips using for the first time his tongue to enter Jackson's mouth, finding it's mate the two men indulged in some deep tongue action which left them both light headed and sexually charged that if they weren't careful they could easily cross a line that would not be easy to come back from.

Putting some distance between them they calmed down before managing to sit together on the blankets, Jackson offered Aaron various treats to try, feeding him cold cuts of meat, cheese and fruit before helping himself to some food, it was a leisurely meal until Jackson tempted Aaron with some strawberries, as the younger man bit into the sweet red fruit Jackson couldn't hold back any longer and launched himself at the mechanic crushing the soft flesh of the fruit between their lips.

Aaron was propelled backwards until he was laying on the blanket Jackson hovering over him, kissing him, touching him, and he was loving everything the builder was doing with his lips, hands and body.

A little voice in Jackson's brain was telling him that if he didn't pull away soon that he wouldn't be able to that he'd be too far gone to pull back and athough he desperately wanted to make love to Aaron, wanted to see his body, wanted to run his hands over the mechanic's warm flesh he knew that their relationship wasn't at that stage yet and he'd have to be patient or risk spoiling what they had started to build.

Aaron was getting lost in the feelings flowing around his body until suddenly Jackson was pulling away, why was he pulling away?, he tried to keep the older man on top of him but he reached for the builder too late and he rolled off him and sat up breathing deeply trying to calm his body down as it screamed to carry on,to complete what they had started.

"Jackson" Aaron was laid watching the older man could see the emotions running across his face, knew the inner battle he was fighting because his own body was rebelling telling him to continue and to hell with the consequences.

Jackson turned and looked at Aaron expeting to see anger or disappointment but all he saw were clear blue eyes watching him

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got carried away, it's just I've been thinking about you, about doing that, I want to do that, but not yet I want to get to know you properly so that when we do do that it'll be because we both want to and not because one of us is forced"

Aaron patted the blanket beside him, Jackson was right but that didn't mean they couldn't be close after all they'd slept in the same bed so laying on a blanket until the clear night sky seemed just as right to the mechanic.

Jackson smiled, grateful that Aaron understood,he lay down beside the Mechanic, took hold of his hand it felt a bit chilled so he reached for the other blanket spread it out over them and there they laid watching the stars not speaking because no words were needed, eventually they both fell asleep.

Sometime during the night they turned,curled around each other like vines arms and legs wrapped together safe in the knowledge that this wouldn't be the last night they spent together.


	12. Chapter 12

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

Soft lips, strong arms, warm flesh, now that's the way to wake up Aaron thought as he came back to the waking world even better when he remembered that they all belonged to Jackson Walsh and especially as the builder was putting his lips to good use trailing soft kisses along the back of Aaron's neck pulling his shirt collar down expossing as much skin as he could.

Aaron stayed still enjoying Jackson ministrations on his skin but when he started moving his hands aswell the younger man found it difficult to remain quiet and when the builders hands found Aaron's skin inside his shirt, well he couldn't stay still or quiet a moment longer and moaned softly before shuffling round until he was facing Jackson.

Lips found lips as they shared a few precious moments just letting their senses explore, Jackson opened his mouth and Aaron slipped his tongue in, hearing a rumble from the older man he attempted to lift his head but he was captured between firm hands and held in place as the builder continued to plunder the mechanics lips.

"Wow" Aaron sighed as they finally came up for air

"You're not wrong" Jackson smiled back

Before they had chance to continue they heard voices, looking around Jackson noticed a car parked and a family were unpacking obviously intending to spend the day at the lake, he placed his forehead to Aaron's closed his eyes for a few seconds before moving away from the mechanic.

Pulling away from the lake Aaron looked back over his shoulder he couldn't remember a night he'd enjoyed more, this was definately their spot and Aaron was determined that they would be back.

Hazel arrived at the house to have a look at how the repairs were going, as she set foot through the door the tears appeared in her eyes, she liked the new decor but was still feeling guilty that it was all her fault, what really set her off was when she'd seen her room, it hadn't been damaged during the flood but Jackson and Aaron had been out and chosen new bedding had decorated it and had even put in fresh flowers.

"Oh Boys" She managed a watery smile "It's absolutely gorgeous"

Jackson hugged his mam, "You really like it?"

"Just goes to show what they say is true "

"What's that ?" the builder laughed

"Gay boys really are in touch with their feminine side"

Aaron had been stood almost forgotten during the exchange between mother and son

"Oh No" he said

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Jackson sounded concerned

"You never told Me you are Gay" the mechanic's face was dead pan that even Jackson believed he was serious

"But Aaron after last night" Jackson started to say, how was he going to put this delicately with his mam standing there?

The smirk appeared on the younger mans face as he stood looking at Jackson, he tried to disguise it but Jackson noticed he shook his head as he walked forward, without regard to his mam watching he took Aaron in his arms and kissed him.

Jackson was out with his friends, truth be known he'd rather be with Aaron but this night had been planned for weeks it was his friends birthday, he wasn't in a relationship when it had been arranged and now he was he didn't feel he could justify backing out of the night, they'd been out for a few hours and all though he was trying Jackson just couldn't get Aaron out of his mind.

Aaron was sat with Adam in The Woolpack, the farmer had been telling his friend that he'd asked Kelly out

"Who's Kelly?" Aaron obviously hadn't been listening

"She was Thursday's life model, the one with the gorgeous breasts" Adam waited for a reaction to him mentioning breasts, but there wasn't one "Why don't you ring him?"

"Who?"

"Jackson, you know, your boyfriend, the guy you can't stop thinking about"

"I'm not thinking about him" Aaron tried to sound convincing but knew it wasn't working when Adam just rolled his eyes "And he's not My boyfriend"

"Oh Yes He is, and he's just walked in"

Aaron whipped his head around as the door crashed open and Jackson walked unsteadily towards him, this was too much, Jackson there and quite clearily the worse for wear, Aaron was still not comfortable with people, even his family knowing that he was Gay, the thought that Jackson may try to kiss him in front of them, well, he couldn't let that happen, so he quickly turned him around and marched him out of the pub.

Outside in the cool night air the two men stood facing each other, Jackson was swaying looking like he was about to fall over and Aaron was in two minds as to what to do

"Aaron" Jackson then gave a beery burp in Aaron's face as he swung his arm around his shoulder "Can I stay with you tonight?"... "Please"... "I don't think I can sleep alone, not after last night, I need you in My arms" He slumped against the younger man.

Aaron pretended to be mad, but secretly Jackson coming looking for him, leaving his friends and then wanting to stay with Aaron, well it proved something, it proved that Jackson missed Aaron as much as Aaron missed Jackson when they weren't together

"C'mon then" Aaron put his arm around Jackson's waist "Lets get you to bed"

"Promises, promises" the builder slurred as he tried to look provocative but failed miserably

"When we do make love" Aaron stated "I want you sober so you remember every second of it"

Jackson gave a soppy smile as he tried to walk "I do you know?"

Aaron stopped them walking and looked at Jackson "You do what?"

"Love you"... "I love you Aaron, do you love Me?"

Aaron stood looking at a drunk Jackson, should he tell him now?, would he even remember if he did?.


	13. Chapter 13

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

Jackson woke up with the hangover from Hell, his mouth was dry and he felt like something had crawled in there during the night and died, his head was spinning and he felt decidedly sick, why had he got himself into such a state? He'd wanted to see Aaron, his brian was trying to recall something but the banging inside the builders skull made him groan in pain.

"Serves yourself right" a quiet voice whispered in his left ear

Gingerly the older man started to open his eyes, yes this was Aaron's bedroom he was in, definately the mechanics bed, but how? his brain was hurting so much he just wanted to go back to sleep in the vain hope that when he woke up again the pain would have gone, he snuggled down but his brain just wouldn't stop trying to remember, what the hell had gone on last night?.

Sunday morning probably the best morning as it was made for sleeping in, making a late appearance at the breakfast table followed by a couple of pints before returning to Smithy Cottage and one of Paddy's famous Sunday roasts with all the trimmings, even better today because Aaron had woken up to find the builder still in bed with him and apparently dead to the world until a groan told the mechanic otherwise.

"Serves yourself right" he whispered in Jackson's ear and watched as the older man tried to focus but couldn't opting instead to try to return to sleep, then, suddenly the builder opened his eyes and looked at Aaron laying facing him with his head on the other pillow.

"God I feel like shit" Jackson moaned "How'd I get here?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Hurts too much to remember" He moaned again "Just tell Me, what did I do?"

"I'll go make a cup of Tea" Aaron slipped out of bed put on trackie bottoms and headed for the door

Laying alone the builder was trying to recall what had happened, how he came to be waking up in Aaron's bed?, hazy memories invaded his brain, how he'd walked into The Woolpack looking for the mechanic, how Aaron marched him out before he could even speak to anyone and thinking about it, Jackson remembered that all of Aaron's relatives had been sat in the pub, did he get him out of there because he was afraid he'd say something?, do something?, was he ashamed of Jackson?, of what they were becoming to each other?, so many questions making the builders headache even worse.

Two cups of tea arrived but by the time they had Jackson had talked himself into believing that Aaron wasn't wanting a relationship with him and that last night he'd been just too keen to get rid of him, so why did he let him sleep in his bed?, admiitedly they still hadn't done anything but sleeping together that should mean something surely.

Aaron noticed that Jackson's mood had changed but he thought it was because his head was hurting so he handed him a mug and tablets hoping that once he'd taken them he might be in a better mood.

Jackson had worked himself up so much that he couldn't let it lie, he put the mug and tablets down before looking Aaron squarely in the eyes

"Aaron are you ashamed of Me?"

Aaron was astounded why would Jackson think that?

"No"

"But nobody knows about us, does your family even know that you're Gay?"

"Jackson, the whole village knows about Me, Cain saw us outside the pub, Adam even referred to you as My boyfriend last night, coz that's what you are, but I'm not good with Pda's, I don't want to spoil what we have, it's special, private, I want it to just be you and Me at least for a little while, but no, never, ever will I be ashamed of you or us"

Headache forgotten Jackson reached for Aaron and pulled him down on top of him, "so I'm your boyfriend am I?"

"What do you think?" the mechanic smirked

"Well your boyfriend wants a kiss"

Aaron lower his head and just before doing as Jackson had requested he muttered "What My boyfriend wants, My boyfriend gets"

As their lips connected Jackson was already thinking of all the other things he could ask his boyfriend to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Art for Art sake

Hazel had an announcement to make and was busy trying to get her students to quieten down and take notice

"Oi you lot be quiet Hazel's trying to tell us something" Aaron bellowed before smiling at his tutor

"Thankyou Aaron, well class the term is nearly over just two more weeks" there was a groan as people started to realise that they would have to find another way of entertaining themselves on a Thursday evening "I know, I know" Hazel continued "You're all going to miss Me but I have some exciting news the Principle is wanting us to have an exhibition of the work you've done so can I ask you all to pick out two compositions each to be displayed"

Aaron had his picture of Jackson, Hazel had given it back to him a few weeks earlier, she'd smiled as she handed it back because, well, not only was it beautifully drawn but as she now knew to be the truth Aaron had feelings for her son.

Everyone was looking through their portfolio's and chattering excitiedly about the exhibition comments being passed about which pictures should be displayed but Aaron wasn't joining in

"What's up?" his best friend asked when he noticed that Aaron hadn't even started to look through his pieces

"Well I know one I'd like displayed but I'm not sure"

"The one of Jackson?"

"Yeah, but it's, I don't know, private somehow and I don't want to upset him" the mechanic sighed

"Aaron Mate" Adam put his hand on his friends shoulder "You just have to put that one in"

Hazel had overheard and added

"My Boy up there for all to see"

"That's what I mean" Aaron moaned "He won't like it"

"I think the opposite" Hazel remarked "But if you're unsure why don't you ask him, Julie over there, she's putting her Jackson picture in"

"Yeah, but she's not going out with your son I am" Aaron frustratedly rubbed his head

"Well he's here now so just ask him"

Adam had already chosen his two and like alot of the male students he was putting his life drawing of Kelly, because for all their relationship had come to nothing he was still proud of that picture.

Jackson was stood looking at the pictures already chosen He liked them all and was admiring Julie's picture of him but it didn't have the same passion about it that Aaron's had and he liked to think it was because of how he made the mechanic feel.

Feeling a presence behind him the builder turned but it was Adam that he found there not Aaron, the farmer obviously wanted to tell him something so he stood waiting and then crooked an eyebrow at the younger man.

"What's up?"

"Aaron"

"What about him?"

"Just talk to him, okay"

Adam walked off leaving Jackson more confused than ever, what could be up with Aaron?

From his vantage point Adam watched as Jackson strolled over to his boyfriend who was now standing with a few other students discussing their work, Jackson didn't say anything but slipped his hand into the mechanics lacing their fingers together.

Aaron looked down at their hands, before slowly looking into the builders deep brown eyes and smiling not attempting to pull away, he was infact enjoying having the builders fingers entwined with his own and didn't want to let go.

"So which ones are you putting in the show?"

"Don't know, which do you think?"

"Well they're all good but I really like the pencil drawings especially that one" the builder pointed at Aaron's drawing of Butlers Farm that he had done the previous week, Hazel had asked them to draw something from memory, he'd spent so much time up at the farm that he knew every blade of grass and had quickly produced an exact replica on paper.

Aaron nodded and added to the others, "which other one?"

All the students who were stood with the couple chorused together

"Jackson, gotta be"

Aaron looked at Jackson "Would it be okay?"

Jackson was delighted it was Aaron's best but he didn't want to presurise the mechanic

"Of course"

Breaking their holding of hands Aaron took his pieces up to the front and handed them to Hazel

"Good choice" She winked at her son as she watched Aaron walk back to him, he was a good lad even if he was her son and she could clearly see how much these boys were starting to mean to each other.

Aaron whispered in Jackson's ear "After the exhibition will you take Me back to the lake?" He watched as the builder nodded his head before leaning in to whisper the next part "And will you make love to Me there?"

Jackson's breath caught in his throat as images raced through his mind of him and Aaron, he looked into expectant slightly nervous eyes before whispering back

"Can't wait"


	15. Chapter 15

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

The sense of excitment, of anticipation and a little bit of dread was felt by everyone but possibly most keenly by two young men who had promised themselves that after the art exhibition that they would give themself to the other.

Those two weeks since Hazel had made the announcement Aaron and Jackson had grown closer each now needing the other almost as much as they wanted them, pulling away from a passionate encounter was proving nie on impossible leaving both men weak with desire, drunk on the feelings evoked and heady with the need for more, no longer could they sleep in a bed together without wanting more it was just too hard.

Thursday evening, the night before the exhibition all the students had been in the hall to see how their pieces looked now they were framed and mounted professionally and with the best lighting, they all looked good but most stunning was Aaron drawing of Jackson, it was housed in a simple frame allowing the viewer to enjoy the picture without having to get past a gaudy frame, each and every person who stopped to look at it sensed just what the subject and artist meant to each other, even without knowing who they were the feelings and emotions fairly lept out of the picture, it seemed to some that it was a bit like being a peeping Tom.

Aaron had never been good at accepting compliments possibly because until recently he hadn't felt worthy of them and most importantly no one in his family would even think about offering him one, now though with the words of his classmates ringing in his ears he to stood looking at Jackson's portrait smiling when he thought back to the night and how he'd felt whilst trying to capture the builder on the canvass in front of him, he sensed that his boyfriend had come to stand behin him without looking back he held out his hand to the builder feeling his fingers wrap around his own as the older man moved forward standing looking at him self in all his glory.

"Can I stay with you tonight" Jackson asked without taking his eyes off the picture hanging on the wall

"Sure, if you like"

"I like very much"

"Well then lets get going"

Jackson's face lit up as Aaron dragged him out into the night

Listening to Jackson sleep later that night Aaron was thinking back to how they'd met the randomness of acts that lead to the best things happening and meeting Jackson was definately one of them, his hands sneaked out to touch the older mans skin enjoying the feel of it under his fingers.

Jackson was aware of fingers stroking his skin,softely running up and down his side stopping occasionally to draw circles before once aagain returning to the stroking, he lay enjoying Aaron's ministrations trying not to give away the fact that he'd woken up.

Aaron snuggled into Jackson dropping kisses onto the back of his neck nuzzling and licking before returning to kiss his neck again, thisb went onn for some minutes until Jackson couldn't stand it any longer and pushed back into the mechanic pushing his arse back and feeling how turned on Aaron actually was.

"Oh Jackson" it was barely a whisper

There was no answer from the builder but he did push back once again enjoying the feeling of Aaron's rock hard cock rubbing against his boxer clad crack, laying there for a few minutes before he rolled over to face the mechanic

"We ca"

Jackson didn't get to finish what he was saying as Aaron swooped down and captured his lips in a searing kiss which left the builder in no doubt of what the younger man wanted, he wanted that to but they'd made a promise to wait until after the exhibition so reluctantly he pushed Aaron hands off him

Aaron felt Jackson resistance raised his head and looked down at his boyfriend who was as breathless, chest rising and falling trying to get air back into his lungs

"Aaron I really want to, but I want to wait"

Aaron went to pull away but Jackson stopped him

"I want to wait until tomorrow night, out in the open when we're truely on our own, at our spot, near the lake"

Aaron was torn he wanted Jackson, needed the builder badly, his body was crying out for the olders man but he understood, they had made a commitment to wait until they were back at the lake so he'd wait after all only another 24 hours and then their relationship would be at a whole new intermate level, it would be certainly worth the wait he'd make sure of that.


	16. Chapter 16

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

Aaron spent an extra long time in the shower he'd washed his privates thoroughly but just to be sure he did them a second time, not wanting toilet tissue or such like being caught up where it shouldn't be.

Across town Jackson to was standing under hot casscading water, he foamed up his hands, washed his hair and body before jumping out, drying himself and slipping into brand new boxers taking his favourite shirt and jeans, once dressed he dashed downstairs to prepare the picnic basket and loading the van with everything they would need for their night together at the lake, he even checked the glove box, there was the tube of lube he'd bought and hidden especially for tonight.

The exhibition was a great success people from all walks of life had taken the opportunity to come and see the students work, it had led to a number of them signing up for the next terms Art classes so Hazel was really pleased, something was bothering her, Jackson, her son seemed to be on edge and he refused to tell her why just simply said that he was okay, she was determined to speak to Aaron about it, if he'd done something to upset her son, well she didn't know what she'd do.

Aaron was talking to a tall handome blond man, he was standing very close to the mechanic but everytime Aaron took a step back the blond took a step forward, at this rate he'd have the younger man up against the wall in no time.

"Did you really do that drawing of the naked guy?" Tom asked

Aaron was distracted he was looking for someone to come and rescue him, he was trying to be polite, he knew if they didn't soon his temper would get the better of him because the blond guy was obviously trying to flirt with him and he really wasn't interested, he just wanted Jackson.

"What!"

"I said" Tom tried again "Did you really draw this" he pointed at Aaron's drawing of Jackson

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I was wondering" he licked his lips "If you'd draw Me like that, and then you know" he left off there

"Know, know what?"

Tom put his hand on Aaron's chest and stroked his hand down towards the mechanics waist band

"If I could maybe repay you some other way than just with money"

Jackson had been stood watching this guy pawing his boyfriend but now he'd had enough, if anyone was going to touch the mechanic then it was him, he excused himself from the group he was with and quickly walked up to his boyfriend seeing the look of relief that Aaron gave him, at least he knew that there was only one person enjoying this encounter and it wasn't Aaron.

"Is someone hogging the star of the show?" Jackson asked as he gently pulled Aaron towards him, away from the wall, making it easier for the mechanic to get away

Tom held his hand out to shake Jackson's, the builder looked at it before returning his gaze to the man who only moments ealier had that hand running down Aaron's chest

"Nice to meet you" Tom tried again, now trying to flirt with Jackson "So you are Aaron's muse well I can see why, such a gorgeous body, I'd really like to see it in the flesh" the blond spoke in a whisper

Aaron had stood listening now made to move forward, to teach the pratt a lesson, who the hell did he think he was first touching him and then when that failed to try it on with Jackson, he really needed to be taught a lesson.

Jackson put his hand on Aaron's chest stopping any further movements then leaned towards the blond before quietly saying

"The only one who seeing My body from now on is Aaron and not only that but he gets to do whatever he wants to it aswell, as for you, you loser, go and try it on somewhere else, we're not interested"

Leaning forward he captured his boyfriends lips and kissed right there where everyone could see, when he lifted his head he looked at the younger man whose eye's were still closed and whose soft lips were slightly parted, he couldn't resist kissing him again quickly before he whispered in his ear

"Are you ready to go to the lake yet?"

Aaron had enjoyed the kisses he was getting off his boyfriend so much that he'd forgotten where they were, but what Jackson had asked next were the words he'd been dying to hear all night, he opened his eyes to look into the deep mocha brown eyes of Jackson, he found he couldn't speak so he nodded and allowed himself to be pushed gently towards the exit.

The two young men giggled as they ran across the car park, the relief of getting away from Tom and the anticipation of what they were going to do when they got to the lake proving almost as intoxicating as any bottle of wine, Jackson pushed Aaron up against the side of his van and kissed him again, this kiss was very different to those shared in the hall, this time it was hot, hard almost brutal conveying to the mechanic exactly what Jackson was feeling, the good thing was that Aaron was feeling excatly the same way, during the kiss Aaron reversed their positions so now Jackson was up against the van and he pushed his pelvis into the builders body leaving him in no doubt of what he was feeling, what he was wanting, they both wanted the same, they both wanted sex, both wanted to make love to the otherand they were going to, tonight at the lake and nothing was going to stop them.

Driving to the lake Jackson stuggled not to break any speed limits he was so desperate to get there so they could continue, so he could have the mechanic it's all he'd thought about all day, well for the last two weeks since they'd decided that this would be the night and now it was here he could hardly belive that someone as special as Aaron would give themself to him, it was true they had come close a few times over these last few nights but they'd held back and now their night was here.

Pulling up at the waters edge Jackson sat for a second before turning off the ignition, there should have been silence, just the sound of their shared breathing but what both Aaron and Jackson heard was the sound of music playing and laughter, someone, some people where already there, looking at the shore line they could clearly see a camp fire and a group of people around it.


	17. Chapter 17

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

This chapter contains adult scenes, not too smutty I hope but be warned just in case

A/N Dedicated to Shawyola and Mark - Just for being you, thanks for all the encouragement.

"No, no, no" Aaron banged his fists on the dashboard before turning desperate eyes to Jackson "What are we gonna do?, I don't wanna go home I want to be here, I thought that you and Me, that we'd be"

Jackson pulled the mechanic towards him

"Hey, calm down"

He kissed his boyfriend trying to allay his fears

"We can't stay here, we can't do what we want to, not with them being just down the lake" Aaron continued to moan

"Just stay there" Jackson made to get out of the van but turned and quickly kissed Aaron again "Don't go anywhere I'll be back"

Aaron watched Jackson walk a few feet before he reached in his jeans pocket, he seemed to be looking in his wallet, what was he doing?, he saw his boyfriend then smile and continued walking towards the crowd.

Jackson had to do something, nothing and no one was going to spoil this night he'd waited too long for it not to happen, but what was he going to do?, he looked in his wallet he had £100 perhaps he could give them that if they'd move, he then caught sight of his CSCS Card it allowed him onto building sites he knew people never took much notice of cards so he hoped his bluff would work.

Twenty minutes later and the crowd had packed their van put out the fire and were driving away from the lake, Aaron was sat totally in shock at how Jackson had managed to get them to move, he watched as Jackson walked back to the van and pulled open the back door to start unpacking their stuff.

Aaron got out and was stood open mouthed as Jackson walked past him with a huge grin on his face

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to help Me?, the quicker we get set up the quicker we can get naked" Jackson continued to grin at Aaron watching as the realisation that they were in fact going to make love that night finally registered.

The soft duvet was laid out inviting the young men to lay down on it, blankets and pillows also placed around in readiness if needed, the picnic basket was open, a bottle of wine now stood half empty and cans of lager pulled and drank discarded as Jackson and Aaron stood on the edge of the duvet kissing frantically.

Aaron was curious to know how Jakson had got the other crowd to move so whilst they were unpacking the builder had explained that he'd pretended to be from the forestry commision responsible for the Lake side, he'd flashed one of his permits about knowing that no one could see it properly, he'd told the group that they would have to move away from the shore for their own safety, being further away didn't appeal to the group so they'd packed up and moved off but not before Jackson had warned them that he and his partner would be camping here overnight just in case they decided to come back.

"Sneaky Mr Walsh, I like it" Aaron smiled

"Not sneaky just desperate to get you all to myself"

"But what would you have done if they hadn't believed you?" the mechanic continued

"Well I've got £100 quid in My wallet I'd have offered them that"

"Really!"

"Really" the older man handed Aaron a can as he opened the wine and poured himself a glass, he wasn't going to get drunk but he felt in need of at least one glass if only to calm his nerves.

Half way through his second glass and Aaron still hadn't spoken again he was stood at the edge of the lake looking out, silently Jackson put his glass down and made his way over to the mechanic stopping immediately behind him

"Aaron, are you alright?"

The mechanic turned to face his boyfriend, whatever he was going to say died on his lips as he grabbed the builders hand and dragged him over to the duvet stopping at the edge he pulled Jackson into his arms and starting kissing him.

Excitement and desire surged through the builders body as Aaron continued to plunge his tongue into his mouth, twisting his tongue around the older mans, teasing him, wanting him to join in, so he did, he pushed his tongue into the mechanics mouth running it along the younger mans teeth before delving deeper.

Aarons senses were on full alert all longing for Jackson and what he was doing, his body was reacting, hardening, needing to be free of the confines of his clothes

"Undress Me"

He breathed into Jackson ear before nipping it and then kissing the hurt away

Jackson's hands were shaking as he tried to release the mechanic from his shirt, after trying to unbutton the front unsuccesfully he dragged the shirt over the younger mans head returning his lips to the younger mans neck kissing and licking any bit of skin he came into contact with, he slipped his hands lower until they came into contact with a belt buckle.

Aaron groaned, he couldn't help it, Jackson hands were on him and it was so much more than even he'd dreamed it would be, the heat from the builders fingers travelling over his body releasing the belt and flys of his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers until he was completely naked standing in front of his boyfriend, hot hungry eyes looking at him.

Jackson was in awe, Aaron's body was so beautiful, strong legs, toned abdomin, wide shoulders all of which were turning the builder on but mostly it was what was nestled in the curls at the mechanics groin that captivated the older man, it was the first time he'd seen his boyfriends penis and he had to admit he was bigger than he'd imagined standing proud as his eyes feasted on him.

Aaron felt slightly embarrassed being naked whilst Jackson was still fully dressed, then Jackson dropped to his knee's and took his penis in his mouth, his legs almost gave way as the sensations assaulted him, he grabbed the older man's shoulders to support him and ran one hand through the builders hair as he bobbed up and down on his cock, oh god it felt so good having the builder lavish all this attention but he knew that if he didn't stop his boyfriend soon that he'd come and he didn't want to, at least not yet.

Jackson felt himself being dragged back to his feet but before he could collect himself Aaron was once again kissing him, it was as if a thousand watts of electricity were traveling around his body, every fibre was on fire needing the mechanics touch, finally breaking free of the kiss he stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head before pushing his jeans and underwear down leaving him as naked as Aaron.

Looking at Jackson naked and proud his eyes took in every detail of the builders body, god he wanted this man, needed him like he needed air to breath, he couldn't stop this from happening, not that he wanted to, so he looked at his boyfriend, whispered

"I'm ready Jackson, make love to Me"


	18. Chapter 18

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

Jackson was so caught up in making these moments perfect for Aaron that he was in forgetting about his own wants and needs, what he was feeling was important too, so was a very important fact that he hadn't told Aaron who was at that precise moment trying to get the builder flat on his back on the duvet.

Aaron couldn't keep his hands still they roamed over the older mans body pinching and caressing, sweeping over Jackson's back before dipping down to cup his buttocks drawing him flush with the mechanics body.

So many emotions and feeling were being churned up by their bodies rubbing together that it was difficult to know who was moaning the most, Jackson felt a pressure on his shoulder as Aaron tried to get him to lie down, he knew if he did before he spoke there would be little chance of him telling the mechanic what was so important to him.

"Wait, wait" he whispered as he lifted his head his eyes taking in all of Aaron noticing particularly his lust filled eyes and swollen lips

Aaron didn't want to stop fearing that if he let rational thought in that the moment would be lost

"Jackson" he groaned as he pulled the older man forward intent on reclaiming his lips, in his own way he thought he was proving himself to Jackson, he was so lost in his own need he didn't stop to think about his boyfriend, that was until he was roughly pushed away.

Jackson watched as Aaron stumbled backwards finding it difficult to keep his feet as they got caught up in the duvet, he managed to right himself at the last second

"What the Hell"

There was anger in the younger man's voice but Jackson thought he heard confusion too

"What'd you push Me for? I thought you wanted Me? wanted this? was it all just game? get Me all turned on and then turn cold on Me?"

"NO" Then quieter "No, but I need to tell you something and it's important"

Aaron was still frustrated that Jackson had stopped them if he hadn't they be having sex by now and the mechanic wasn't happy that they weren't.

"I didn't bring any condoms"

Of all the things Jackson could have said never in a million years would Aaron have thought he'd say that

"Uh"

"I said I didn't bring any condoms"

Aaron was still confused

"You forgot them?"

"U hu"

"Jackson, what do you mean?"

"We don't need them"

"Because we're not going to have sex"

Aaron felt the tears welling up in his eyes how could Jackson play such a cruel trick on him?, he thought he meant something to the builder but he didn't he was just using him, having a laugh.

Jackson watched as Aaron started to pick his clothes up obviously intending to get dressed, he reached out snatched the clothes out of his boyfriends hands and flung them as far away as he could.

"God do you ever listen?"

"Yeah, I heard you say you didn't bring condoms, I heard you say we don't need them, must be because we're not going to have sex"

"No Aaron"

"Then What?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"I've never been with a bloke either!" Jackson shouted this last part

Aaron stood with his mouth open, what had Jackson just said?, never been with a bloke either, but that would mean, would make him.

"You're not the only one who's been saving themself for someone special, I have been too"

Aaron's mouth continued to open and close but no sounds came out, as hard as he tried he just couldn't get his voice to work

"I'm scared Aaron"

Had Jackson just said He was scared?, Aaron thought he had but his brain could well be playing tricks on him

"Scared?, why are you scared Jackson?"

Aaron's voice was little more than a whisper

"What if it's no good, what if I'm no good!"

Aaron finally got it, for all of Jackson's show of confidence he was just as nervous, just as worried as him

"You will be" Aaron was certain "We will be" he grinned at Jackson hoping that what he'd said had helped

"How can you be so certain" Jackson asked

"Because" Aaron walked up to the builder stopping in front of him and without breaking eye contact continued "It's you Jackson, you're My one, everything so far has been leading up to this and nothing is going to spoil it" Aaron kissed him "All of these first's are our first's, so no matter what it's going to be special, magical"

Jackson had been stood enthralled litening to his boyfriend, how come he was so certain, so sure, but then he looked into deep blue eyes there was no doubt in them, he was lost in their blue depths all he could do was reach forward before latching his lips to those of the man who was his world.

Soft duvet greeted the young men as the sprawled out never losing skin contact as they rolled around indulging themselves in some deep soul searching kisses tongues duelled and hands returned to caressing whatever skin they came into contact with.

Aaron ended up on top of Jackson his hands holding the builders head as he flicked his tongue in and out of the older mans mouth, Jackson opened his legs and Aaron slipped between them allowing their full cocks to rub against each other, it was so sensous that the mechanic gasped as he twisted his hips to allow them to rub together again.

"Do you wanna be top or bottom?"

Jackson asked before nuzzling his boyfriends neck.

Aaron stilled, all of his dreams had him being penetrated by Jackson, he wanted that, he wanted to feel Jackson inside him, wanted to know how it would feel to have the builder buried deep inside him.

"I want you in Me"

Jackson rolled them over so their positions were reversed, he smiled down at his boyfriend, his soon to be lover

"I want to be inside you too"

He gazed one last time into those mesmerising blue eyes

And so it began...

A/N I enjoyed writing this!


	19. Chapter 19

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

A/N This is a bit longer than usual and featurs content of a sexual nature, If it gets boring then don't bother reading to the end, but anyone that does I hope you enjoy.

Not for the first time that night Aaron found himself bracing his hands at the base of a tree as Jackson stood behind him, preparing him for their latest round, Jackson had voiced his concerns about hurting Aaron with the mechanic waking him for the third time in as many hours, Aaron had scoffed saying he'd worry about that tomorrow all that occupied his mind at that present time was the builders body and what he did with it to the mechanic, so far Aaron had loved everything he'd done and like a drug addict just craved more and more.

After declaring their feeling earlier that night they had spent a good deal of time kissing and caressing stretching out their longing for each other as long as they could, Aaron was squirming around under Jackson's body always looking for a way that he could get as close to the builder with any and every part of his body, suddenly the builder was on his feet and running towards his van.

Jackson was loving every second with the mechanic even in this short period of time he found that if he sucked on the younger mans neck that Aaron would groan but at the same time he would give up more his neck for the builder to enjoy, if he stroked his fingers over his boyfriends nipples then Aaron would shudder and shake with desires too varied to be named and he'd cry out with desire what he wanted the older man to do to him, it was then that Jackson remembered.

Watching a naked Jackson heading towards the van Aaron noticed how the older mans Dick bounced as he moved He'd started to question again if Jackson was playing games with him, just as he started to get up the builder returned and he had something in his hand

"Lube" the builder confirmed as he dropped back down on the duvet rolling straight back onto the younger mans body and taking in Aaron's questioning look "Now where were we, ah yes" the builders hand disappeared between the mechanics legs where he started to stroke his partner enjoying the little gasps and whimpers falling from his lips.

Acting on pure instinct both men had managed to give the other so many pleasures yet there was one left, this was the one that they both wanted and needed the most, neither knew how it would feel but they wanted to and with each other, Jackson put his fingers on the mechanic following his lead Aaron guided the builder and then sank down on them taking them in as far as he could.

"Oh God Jackson"

"You okay"

Aaron was biting his lip trying to keep quiet, it felt so good and then Jackson moved his finger finding what he was looking for he stroked his finger over the younger mans prostate, that was it Aaron couldn't keep quiet any longer

"Fuck Jackson, Yeah just like that, Oh God, Oh God"

Jackson was feeling pleased with himself, he was the one that was making Aaron feel all the things he was feeling, listening to the younger man as he voiced what he wanted, as the younger man also lifted his body pushing it towards the older man opening his eyes and pleading with his boyfriend to end his torture and to take him to new heights was such a turn on for Jackson so much so that he couldn't wait any longer he withdrew his fingers grabbed Aaron by the waist, pulled him down the duvet, hooked his legs over his shoulders and then pushed his penis into the tight confines of his boyfriends body.

Like two pieces of a jigsaw their bodies fitted together just like they were made for each other, Jackson felt himself being drawn into the mechanics body not stopping until he was fully buried in his lovers ass, Aaron too was in awe of the feeling having Jackson penetrating his body made him feel, never in his life as he felt so connected to another person than he did at that precise moment, they weren't two people, they were now one entity.

Jackson had to move he couldn't stop himself and when he did the magic continued as feelings poured through him from every corner of his being, he grunted with longing as he pulled almost all the way out of the mechanics body only then to slam forward again

"You're so tight" he groaned "I want you so much"

"Tell Me what you feel" Aaron pleaded

"I feel all of you, warm, and here" Jackson pushed against Aaron's prostate once again, "this is where I wanna stay"

Aaron felt his lover nudging him, he reached up and pulled Jackson onto him so they could enjoy another searing kiss all the time Jackson continued nudging the younger man listening to the little needy breaths and whispered words falling from the mechanics lips.

When neither of them could stand it any longer Jackson picked up the pace, he doubled his efforts in and out of Aaron's body until he heard the younger man cry out as passion overcame him only then did he allow his body the release it was craving.

Hours or minutes later neither of them knew nor cared, Jackson lifted his head to look at Aaron laying beneath him

"Are you okay?, how was it?, how was I?"

Aaron couldn't speak he felt deliciously sated and just wanted to enjoy the feeling of still having Jackson buried inside him, he lifted one hand and gently brushed it over the builder cheek, he watched as Jackson smiled, he understood what Aaron could find no words to say.

That was hours ago, the first time Jackson had been woken it was to find Aaron wrapping his mouth around his penis sucking it's head before rolling his tongue up and down his shaft, sparks of electric like little pins entered Jackson's sleeping brain encouraging him to wake up as there was something special happening and he needed to be awake to enjoy it.

Keeping Jackson on his back Aaron climbed up his body kissing an licking any flesh he could before smiling down into those deep chocolate brown eyes that have captivated him since the day they met, he sank down onto Jackson's slicked up dick growling in satisfaction as he was penetrated fully, rocking his hips backwards and forwards watching Jackson's eyes roll back in his head, feeling the builders hands gripping his hips, holding him, giving him a rythum, he went with the flow in and out, backwards and forwards until once again he saw stars, he cried out Jackson's name as he collapsed on top of the builder and rode out his orgasm all the time feeling Jackson's body beneath him, felt the builders excitment grow and then release into his body, nothing in the world could compare with that feeling.

The second time Aaron had woken Jackson for sex had been a frantic need to satisfy each other, it was quick and rough which is just how both men had wanted it they'd fallen asleep with Jackson still laying full length over Aaron's back, less than an hour later the builder felt the younger man once again pushing his ass into him, rubbing against his penis being it once again to life, he wanted the mechanic but was also concerned that he may infact hurt him if thay had sex again that night.

"I want you" he groaned "But I don't want to hurt you"

Aaron was intent on letting Jackson have him again so he crawled the few feet until he was at the base of the tree where they had laid the duvet, he placed his hands at the base, bringing himself to his knee's, forcing Jackson to stand up where he got an eye full of Aaron leaning against the tree, if he was in any doubt of the younger mans intentions what he heard made those fears disappear

"I can take it Jackson, do Me, do Me now, I want you. I want your Dick in Me, I want you to ride Me, I don't want anyone else only you"

How could he refuse especially as he got what he wanted too, so he got Aaron ready as he once again took the mechanic on a sexual journey of discovery that led them both to the same place, Each other.


	20. Chapter 20

Art for Art sake

Disclaimer applies

Jackson was laid on his bed trying to get some sleep but every time he closed his eyes he was transported back to the lake side and his night of passion with Aaron, they'd made love several times each time they discovered new things about the other, they'd even tried Jackson on the bottom and for all they had quite enjoyed it it made them realise that what they both wanted was Jackson on top giving Aaron the most pleasure the mechanic had ever felt, nothing could compare to the feeling of having the builder buried deep inside the younger mans ass.

Waking up that morning both men had smiled almost shyly at the other which was crazy after what they had got up just short hours earlier, before the situation became too awkward Jackson gathered Aaron into his arms and kissed away any doubts the mechanic was having, he hoped, they broke up their small camp in silence before heading for Emmerdale, Aaron looking over his shoulder until the lake was out of sight.

The drive back had been a silent one, every time Jackson had looked over at his passenger he seemed to be asleep or at least resting his eyes He didn't open them until Jackson pulled up outside Smithy Cottage then he got out without looking at the builder and went inside, Jackson was totally at a loss as to why Aaron was acting as he was but it was obvious that he didn't want him around so he put the van in gear and left the village.

Aaron climbed the stairs seemingly not aware of what was happening around him, He opened his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed face down and still fully clothed, within seconds soft snores could be heard coming from the mechanics room

Jackson had given up trying to sleep his mind too full of Aaron, the lakeside and their night together he hoped that it wouldn't be a one off but he still couldn't figure the mechanic out and so far the younger man hadn't attempted to contact him making him believe that perhaps he was regretting the previous night and what they'd done together, that was something that the builder couldn't and wouldn't ever regret, Jackson took up a sketching pad and allowed his fingers to draw what was cluttering his mind hoping that if he could produce it on paper then it might leave his mind allowing sleep to follow.

Grabbing up his phone Jackson was hoping it would be Aaron but it wasn't, it was difficult to keep the disappointment out of his voice when he spoke to his friend Greg, he was ringing to invite the builder out that night, after listening to the plans that had been made he decided that it would be better than wallowing in self pity wishing he was with Aaron so he agreed to meet them at Bar West at 8pm, looking down at the drawing it was him and Aaron making love under the stars, it was a tangle of legs and arms but it was definately them Aaron's head was buried in the builders neck just like it had been, Jackson smiled then shook his head, it had obviously been more special to him, had meant more to him than it had been to Aaron.

Reaching out as consciousness returned to the mechanic he'd hoped to find the warm form of his boyfriend in bed with him, at some point he'd kicked off his shoes before wrapping the duvet around him but now he was confused where was Jackson? surely he had stayed?, as he became more awake he remembered just getting out of Jackson's van and walking away, he hadn't even spoken to the builder, what on earth must he be thinking?, he'd ring him, explain, let the older man know that his behaviour had nothing to do the the night before, as he sat on the side of his bed he looked at the clock it was now gone 5pm he'd been asleep for a good few hours, exhausted from the night before as he thought about that his face split into a grin, he'd had sex with Jackson and it was the most amazing experience of his life, it was an experience that he wanted to repeat on a very regular basis.

Having had a shower Jackson had hoped he would be feeling more awake, ready to go out and have a few beers with his mates, but as he looked out of the window he noticed raindrops splattering against the window panes, this was just how he was feeling, washed out, still unsure of Aaron's feelings towards him, he checked his phone again, still no messages, he supossed he should confront the mechanic but really didn't have the strength to do it so he'd just go out,have a night out with his mates and think about Aaron in the morning, he turned to look at himself in the mirror on last time when his bedroom door crashed open and a soaking wet mechanic stumbled into his room.

The two men stood looking at each other both unsure of what to say, Jackson found himself getting angry with the mechanic, how could he leave it all day?, have him thinking all sorts of things and then to just turn up now?, admittedly he was soaking wet and he had made the effort to come and see him, many hours too late, well if he thought that was enough he was soarly mistaken

"Who let you in" Jackson voice was cold

Aaron would have laughed if it wasn't so serious Jackson had obviously had time to think all sorts of things, none of them correct, but he didn't know that, did he? "Your mother, she was just on her way out, said to tell you not to wait up"

"I won't, coz I'm going out too" Jackson picked up his jacket off the bed and headed for the door

A hand reached out and caressed Jackson's cheek as he made for the door, that made him stop dead in his tracks, he looked into deep blue eyes and could have sworn he saw mirth in their depths.

"Stay" Aaron whispered

"So I'm convenient for you now, well too late" Jackson went to walk out

"That's what I should have said this morning, that's what I wanted to say this morning but I didn't coz I'm a fool and I thought you wouldn't want to be with me anymore you'd had Me more than once and I know I wasn't much good"

"Good, Oh Aaron you were more than good" Jackson sighed "you were, we were fantastic"

Aaron smiled as he looked at Jackson and then he sneezed and sneezed again

"C'mon get those wet clothes off" Jackson went to grab the mechanic

"Oh Yeah" Aaron smirked

"No" randy git "I just don't want you getting ill"

"I won't" the younger man strips out of his clothes and slips into Jackson's bed "Especially if you'll warm me up" he lifts up the duvet invitingly

"I was going out" Jackson pretends to moan as he too gets undressed and climbs into bed beside a now shaking Aaron

Lips connect welcoming each other but before they can go any further Jackson's mobile goes off, Jackson reaches out trying to concentrate on what Greg is saying all the while Aaron is nibbling on his neck making him whimper with his desires for the mechanic.

"Sorry Greg, no I'm afraid I'm coming down with a cold, yeah just this afternoon, okay, next time" He didn't get to finish because Aaron disconnected the call took the phone off his boyfriend flung it on the floor and turned his attentions back to Jackson's lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Art for Art Sake

Disclaimer applies

Soft muted light from a single bedside lamp was all Jackson needed, he had Aaron asleep in his bed beside him, he looked across at his boyfriend sleeping soundly just the odd snuffle or little stretch the only disturbance, the builder had once again taken up his sketch pad and was drawing the mechanic as he slumbered in a dream world all of his own, Jackson kept lifting the covers and admiring his boyfriends body he was supple but well defined with a smattering of hair on his chest tapering down to his navel from there his thighs, those thighs that had wrapped around Jackson's waist in passion, but what really caught his eye was Aaron's penis soft and flacid at rest but the older man knew that if he were to touch it that it would harden and fill providing proof again of Aaron's desire for the older man.

There was a soft knock on the door making Jackson drop the edge of the duvet quiltily thinking he'd been caught perving, if it had been Aaron well he could have said he needed to keep looking in order to get the drawing correct, but it wasn't, it was Hazel his mam and she didn't wait for an answer before quietly opening the door

"Hello My Darling, everything okay?"

Hazel then noticed Aaron in bed beside her son, she smiled

"Yes I can see it is, but why are you still awake? I thought you hadn't slept much last night you should be out like a light just like lover boy there" she arched her brows as she nodded her head in Aaron's direction

"Yeah, I know but My mind is just so full that I just can't sleep, for one reason I just don't want to wake up and find this has just been a dream and that he isn't really here with Me" Jackson looked once again at his boyfriend

"But he is real and he'll still be there when you wake up I promise, now try to get some sleep, alright"

"Okay Mam and Thanks"

"No problem" and then with a wicked smirk "I'll mark your work in the morning" eyeing up the sketch pad still open on the bed

"Mam!"

"Goodnight Son, love you"

"Night Mam, love you too"

The bedroom door softly closed as Jackson snuggled down next to the warm body of the Mechanic turned off the light, in the darkness of his bedroom he turned to Aaron and whispered "And I love you too"

The night hours passed as the two men slept, Jackson reached out for his boyfriend keeping him safe wrapped securily in his arms never once releasing his hold on the younger man just in case, like a dream he disappeared like early morning mist.

Aaron was the first to wake He stretched under the weight of Jackson's arm which was still flung around his middle before he turned over to admire the sight of the builder, he sighed in contentment never had he felt like this before, He would really have to buy Adam a pint to thank him for making him go to art class because without that He'd never have met the man who now occupied so many of his waking thoughts, just as he was about to close his eyes he noticed the sketch pad balanced on the bedside table, he reached over his sleeping partner and flicked through the pad stopping first at the picture of him and Jackson making love before turning to the next page, the picture of him, Wow is that how Jackson saw him?, He'd never thought of himself as being beautiful but Jackson's picture of him certainly was, He studied it for a few minutes perhaps they should get it framed aswell have both drawing on a wall side by side, nowhere public but in a place where they both could enjoy them, it was then that the idea came to Aaron.

Jackson noticed how jumpy Aaron was, he'd brushed his hand over the mechanic's back earlier and he'd nearly shot out of his skin then he'd jumped when Jackson was about to kiss him and Hazel had walked in on them, this was puzzling as Aaron hadn't had that sort of reaction any other time he'd tried to kiss him even if his mother had been present He'd have to tackle him about it when the opportunity arouse.

This happened much sooner than Jackson had thought, Hazel had once again gone out Aaron was slouching on the sofa watching crap afternoon TV Jackson had jumped over the back of the sofa and landed very close to the mechanic, He couldn't fail to notice that he'd immediately moved creating space between them.

"Okay, what's up?"

Jackson didn't beat about the bush something was wrong and he wanted to know what it was

"Why do you think theres owt wrong?"

Aaron seemed genuinely confused

"Coz I know you, you've been jumpy all day, what have I done, have I upset you some how?"

Aaron looked around the room before setteling his eyes on his boyfriend

"Earlier, this morning I looked through your sketch book"

"Ah, so you saw them, sorry, but I just had to draw you "

"Do I really look like that?"

"Oh Yeah"

Jackson's answer was instant and full of enthusiasm

"Do you think"

Aaron hesitated

"Go on"

"No you won't want to"

"You can't know that"

"Well I was hoping that we might get it framed just like My picture of you and then we can hang them together, only, I'd only want us to see them so they'd have to be in our bedroom"

Aaron stood waiting hopefully, waiting for the penny to drop in the builder's brain

"But Aaron, that would mean we'd have to live together"

Jackson at least hoped that that is what Aaron had meant, seeing the grin spread across the younger mans face had Jackson's heart skipping a beat.

"Yep that's right, Jackson will you live with Me?"

The End


End file.
